Bodyguard
by Niviella
Summary: Pain ist TR Tochter & liebt es fri zu sein & zu feiern. Doch nach einem Streit zieht sie weg. 2 Jahre später steht DM vor ihrer Tür: als neuer beschützer vorm Orden. NAch einem unglaublichen Entschluss ihres Vaters flüchtet sie wieder: zum Phönixorden!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Es reicht! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Du hast nicht das Recht, mich von der Außenwelt abzukapseln! Selbst, wenn du der dunkle Lord bist!", platze mir endgültig der Kragen.

„Du bist eine Hexe, ich dulde es nicht, dass du dich mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern abgibst. Das gehört sich nicht für die Tochter eines Mannes, der gegen genau diese Menschen kämpft!", sagte Voldemort gefährlich leise, was mich dennoch nicht abschreckte.

Wieder einmal hatte mich mein ‚Vater' bis aufs Blut blamiert. Dieses Mal, aber das letzte Mal.

*Flashback*

Wie des Öfteren vergnügte ich mich in meiner Lieblingsdisco.

An der Bar sitzend, gönnte ich mir eine Tanzpause und schlürfte genüsslich an meinem Pina Colada. Nebenbei beobachtete ich die Menschen um mich herum, um ein potenzielles ‚Opfer' zum flirten zu finden.

Mit dem Blick zur Tanzfläche, bekam ich nicht mit, wie sich jemand neben mich setzte. Erst als sie mich direkt ansprach, drehte ich mich zu der Person um.

„Hey, Süße, Lust auf Tanzen?", fragte mich ein Junge in meinem Alter.

Schnell scannte ich ihn von oben bis unten.

Er war sehr gut aussehend. Mit braunen Haaren und Augen, ganz offensichtlichen trainierten Körper und einem hübschen Gesicht.

Er war mein nächstes ‚Opfer'.

Charmant lächelnd nickte ich und stand auf.

„Ich heiße übrigens Adrian Parker. Und wie ist dein Name?"

„Pain …", schnell musste ich überlegen, ich tat als müsste ich mich räuspern. „Khan."

„Hübscher Name", seine vollen Lippen grinsten mich an, sodass er kleine süße Grübchen bekam.

Zusammen gingen wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Er war ein wirklich guter Tänzer, fast so gut wie ich.

Nach 3 schnellen begann dann ein langsames Lied.

Ich trat näher an ihn heran und legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken, während seine sich an meiner Taille befanden. Er roch fantastisch. Ich konnte seinen Geruch allerdings nirgends einordnen. Sachte legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und langsam bewegten wir uns auf der stelle hin und her. Ich merkte, wie seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gingen.

Für meinen Geschmack war das Lied viel zu schnell zu Ende, und natürlich kam auch kein langsames mehr.

Adrian blickte mir in die Augen und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Ausgang.

„Hast du Bock, kurz frische Luft zu schnappen?"

„Klar, warum nicht", dass er nicht frische Luft wollte, sondern ganz was anderes, war uns beiden klar.

Er nahm mich also an die Hand und lotste mich durch die tanzende Menge. Draußen führte er mich in die Gasse, die zwischen der Disco und dem Gebäude daneben lag.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und zog ihn zu mir ran. Sofort fanden sich unsere Lippen, und wir küssten uns.

Er schmeckt geil! Einen anderen Ausdruck gab es nicht. Ich focht mit ihm einen stillen Kampf aus, den niemand gewinnen konnte.

Als mir die Luft knapp wurde, weil der Kuss immer wilder wurde, löste ich mich von ihm und sah in seine Augen. Pures Verlangen spiegelten sie wieder.

„Aber du weißt, dass das hier einmalig bleibt, oder?"

Im ersten Moment sah e mich mit einem traurigen Blick an, aber dann nickte Adrian und küsste mich wieder.

Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter mein Top und liebkoste meine Seiten.

Ein Schauer von purem Verlangens lief mir über den Rücken.

Gerade, als er sich an meine Hose zu schaffen machte, hörte ich hinter ihm ein leises Plopp und ich ahnte schlimmes.

Meine Befürchtung bestätigte sich, als ich die Stimme von dem treuesten Diener meines Vaters vernahm.

„Das wird dem Lord nicht erfreuen, Lady", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

Erschrocken sprengten Adrian und ich aus einander.

„Was willst du Spanner hier? Verpiss sich!", fuhr Adrian den Blonden an.

Dieser hob spöttisch seine Augenbraue, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Stupor!"

Ich konnte noch Adrians erschrockenes Gesicht sehen, dann fiel er zu Boden.

Ungläubig starrte ich Lucius an.

„Ihr Vater wünscht, dass sie sofort nach Hause kommen, da es schon spät ist."  
Vor Wut nicht fähig ein Wort zu sagen, blickte ich auf die Uhr und sah, dass es gerade einmal 22 Uhr war.

„Das ist nicht sein Ernst?!", brachte ich geschockt hervor.

„Doch, das ist es. Wenn ich Euch bitten dürfte", er reichte mir seine Hand, die ich allerdings weg schlug.

„Ich kann alleine apperieren", sagte ich schnippisch und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.

*Flashback Ende*

„Ich verschwinde. Ich zieh aus. Und du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten!"

„Pain, beruhige dich, du weißt doch gar nicht, was du redest!", zischte mein Vater. „Du bist erst 16."

„17!! ICH BIN 17,VATER!! UND DAS SCHON SEIT EINEM HALBEN JAHR!", schrie ich ihn an und hätte weinen können vor Wut. „Du willst dich also als mein ‚Vater' darstellen, mir Regeln vorhalten, und weißt noch nicht einmal wie alt ich bin! Du willst mich von alles und jedem abkapseln! Warst nie für mich da! Immer musste ich Vorlieb nehmen mit einen deiner Diener, die aber auch jede Woche wechselten, weil keiner lange genug überlebte! Mutter hast du auch umgebracht! Warum dann nicht auch mich? Dann kannst du dich wenigstens 100%ig auf deine ‚Arbeit' konzentrieren! Sag mir, was hält mich hier noch? Richtig, nichts. Und dann komm du mir nicht mit, ich wüsste nicht was ich rede.

ICH GEHE!"

Ohne auf seien Reaktion zu warten, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ich hörte, wie etwas gegen die geschlossene Tür krachte und wie mein Vater meinen Namen schrie, aber da achtete ich überhaupt nicht drauf.

Ohne zu zögern zauberte ich meine Koffer herbei, verkleinerte alle meine Sachen, teilweise auch Möbel, und hexte sie in das Gepäckstück.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich schon meine eigene Wohnung gefunden und war eingezogen.


	2. Kapitel 1

**1. Kapitel**

Heute war mein 19. Geburtstag und ich war total gut drauf. Müde, aber das ignorierte ich.

Mit meinen Freunden hatte ich nämlich reingefeiert. Von 21 Uhr bis morgens um 5Uhr haben wir getanzt, gefeiert und auch eine ganze Menge getrunken.

Als ich am Morgen ins Bett ging, wusste ich noch nicht, was für einen Kater mich erwartete. Aber dank eines kleinen hilfreichen Zaubers war das Problem schnell beseitigt.

Nur zwei meiner Freunde konnten auch zaubern. Der Rest tat mir heute echt leid.

Samantha und Stacy O'Niel waren auch Hexen. Die Zwillinge gingen früher nach Hogwarts und sind ehemalige Slytherins. Durch meinen Umzug hatte ich sie kennen gelernt.

Ich war gerade dabei, meinen vom Feiern geschundenen Körper zu verwöhnen. Mit einer Gesichtsmaske lag ich im heißen Wasser der Badewanne und war in einem Buch vertieft.

Die Geschichte war sehr spannend; umso enttäuschter war ich, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte ich daran, es einfach zu ignorieren, doch als dann Sturm geklingelt wurde, musste ich mich wohl zur Tür bewegen. Schnell trocknete ich mich mit einem Zauber ab und schlüpfte in den Bademantel.

„Wehe, es ist nichts wichtiges!", grummelte ich vor mir hin.

Ich öffnete die Tür...und knallte sie sofort wieder zu.

Was will die Schmalzlocke denn hier? Mir meinen Geburtstag versauen? Als ob der wüsste, wann ich Geburtstag habe. Nein, er wurde mit Sicherheit von IHM geschickt. Aber was will ER denn? Meinen Geburtstag weiß ER auf jeden Fall nicht, das hat er ja schon bewiesen.

Während ich vor mich hingrübelte, wurde von Außen wieder geklingelt.

Rein lassen und erfahren, was los ist? Ode draußen vergammeln lassen und unwissend bleiben?

Meine Neugier siegte.

Ich öffnete die Tür erneut und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy. Erst jetzt fiel mir der junge Mann neben Malfoy auf, der ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Ich setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf und fragte gespielt erfreut: „Lucius, was machst du denn hier? Willst du mir zu meinem Geburtstag gratulieren?"

„Zu deinem was?", fragte mich Blondi und mein Lächeln wäre vom Gesicht gerutscht, wäre es nicht schon zwanghaft aufgesetzt gewesen.

„Egal.", provozierend blickte ich zu dem anderen. „Und wer bist du?", freundlich konnte man meinen Ton nicht mehr wirklich nenne.

„Draco Malfoy", sagte der Junge und hielt mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich aber geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Aha, sehr erfreut", aber meine Ausdrucksweise strafte dem Sinn der Worte Lüge.

„Dürften wir reinkommen, Lady?", fragte Lucius.

Ich überlegte. „Hab ich eine denn eine Wahl?"

„Nein."

Ich murmelte etwas, was „War ja klar!", sehr nahe kam.

Als die beiden Malfoys eingetreten waren, überlegte ich schon, was sie denn wollten. Außerdem entging mir nicht, wie Draco mich von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

Fragend hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Sofort senkte er untergeben den Kopf.

Ich meiner seits betrachtete jetzt ihn. Er sah echt nicht schlecht aus. Aber ich hüte mich, das je jemanden zu offenbaren.

So führt ich die beiden gezwungener Maßen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich interessier umblickten.

„Setzt euch."

Lucius ging zielsicher auf den großen Sessel zu, während Draco majestätisch auf dem Sofa Platz nahm. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Peinliche Stille folgte. Warum sollte ich denn den ersten Schritt machen? Die wollen doch was von mir, nicht umgekehrt.

„Es sind schwere Zeiten aufgekommen, Mylady. Der Krieg hat seinen Höhepunkt erreicht.

Ja ach ne! Sag das der Parkuhr, nicht mir. Ich weiß, das doch.

„Es steht nicht schlecht für uns, allerdings gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall", Lucius sah mich prüfende an.

Na endlich kommen wir dem Kern der Sache näher.

Als er nicht weitersprach, wurde mir klar, dass er auf eine Reaktion von mir wartete.

„Was für einen Zwischenfall?", so langsam wurde mir doch ein wenig mulmig bei der Sache. Ich meine, was für einen Zwischenfall sollte es denn geben? Vater ist schon so gut wie der Herrscher über die Welt. Da konnte es eigentlich keinen geben. Und zum zweiten, was für ein Problem sollte denn noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben? Mein Vater hat mich völlig abgekapselt; keiner außer die Todesser weiß, dass ich überhaupt existiere. Nicht einmal den O'Niel-Zwillingen habe ich meine wahre Identität verraten. Die kennen mich nur unter dem Namen Pain Kirk.

„Ähm also...man...besser gesagt der Phönixorden...er...er...hat herausgefunden, dass...dass es Euch gibt", stotterte Malfoy zusammen.

Im ersten Moment war ich so durch seinen Sprachfehler abgelenkt, dass mir die Bedeutung seine Worte erst nach ein paar Sekunden klar wurde. Und nach ein paar weiteren erschlossen sich mir seine Folgen.

„Scheiße!", brachte ich schwach hervor und war froh, dass ich schon saß, denn meine Beine wurden plötzlich weich wie Butter.

„Der Brathühnchenorden weiß von meiner Existenz?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach.

„Ja. Und er weiß auch, dass Ihr hier in London seit, Mylady. Sie suchen euch. Sie wollen euch als Druckmittel."

„Denken die Idioten wirklich, dass meinem Vater etwas an mir liegen könnte?", ein schrilles Lachen entrang sich meiner Kehle.

„Woher wissen sie von mir?", ich blickte zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her.

„Wir hatten einen Verräter in unseren Reihen."

Zorn, unvorstellbarer Zorn, wallte in mir auf. Der Verräter, wer immer es auch war, hatte mir mit ein paar Worten meine Freiheit genommen! Ich werde nicht mehr frei durch London laufen können...obwohl...sie wissen nicht wie ich aussehe. Dennoch werde ich nicht frei sein. Nie frei von Angst und auch nicht von den Bodyguards, die mir mein Vater hundert pro zur Seite stellen wird. Auch wenn ich den Grund dafür nicht kenne.

Nun gut, dann werde ich eben mit nur ein paar Worten seine gesamte Familie auslöschen. Aber vorher werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Vater ihn foltern lässt.

„Wer? Wer war es?"

„Der junge Goyle."

Unglaube machte sich in mir breit.

„Der Typ hat genug IQ, dass er Worte sagen kann, die zusammen auch noch einen Sinn ergeben? Wow, Respekt. Hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Tja, Pech für ihn, wär er doch nur mal so dumm geblieben, wie er immer tat, dann hätte er den morgigen Sonnenaufgang vielleicht noch erlebt. Bringt mich zu ihm!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mylady, aber das ist nicht möglich. ER ist schon beseitigt worden."

„WAS? VATER HAT ES ZUGELASSN, DASS ICH MICH NICHT RÄCHEN KANN? WARUM? ES WÄRE MEIN RECHT GEWESEN!"

Beide Todesser zuckten zusammen und sahen mich erschrocken an.

„ich verlange eine Antwort!", zischte ich leise und klang dabei genau so gefährlich und Angst einflößend wie der dunkle Lord.

„Euer Vater war vor Wut und Hass auf Goyle so außer sich. ER liebt euch, allein aus diesem Grund hat er den Verräter sofort, in einer Art Kurzschlussreaktion, umgebracht."

Ja klar, und morgen heirate ich einen Inferi. Mein Vater, Liebe und mich in einem Satz ist so paradox wie nichts auf der Welt.

„Mein Vater kann nicht lieben, er weiß nicht einmal, was Liebe überhaupt ist. Für ihn ist es nur irgendein Gefühl von vielen; und Gefühle machen schwach. Nur Hass bedeutet für ihn Macht. Also versuche nicht, mich durch erlogenes Geschwätz zu beruhigen. Sag mir lieber, was man jetzt vor hat, um mich zu schützen!"

„Da kommt mein Sohn ins Spiel, Mylady", sagte Lucius und wirkte stolz auf seinen Nachkömmling.

„Inwiefern?"

„Er wird Euch beschützen." Ja ach ne! „Draco ist von dem dunklen Lord beauftragt worden, bei euch zu bleiben, Sicherheitszauber auszuführen und euch zu verteidigen, falls ihr doch angegriffen werdet."

„Also kurz: Er wird mein Bodyguard?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

„JA genau", meldete sich das Mamasöhnchen dann selbst zu Wort.

Ein Lachflash packte mich und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Die Malfoys starrten mich mit einem Blick an, der ausdrückte, dass sie an meiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifelten.

„Lucius, das ist nicht dein Ernst? Was soll diese halbe Portion von Wasserleiche denn schon ausrichten können? In einem Duell hält er gegen mich keine 5 Sekunden durch! Wahrscheinlich verletzt er eher mich, anstelle von meinen Gegnern. Er sieht nicht so aus, als sei Zielen ein großes Hobby von ihm."

Beide sahen mich an. Lucius mit einem ärgerlichen Blick– immerhin beleidige ich gerade seinen Sohn – und Draco mit einem beleidigten.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich Draco nicht für nett halte; tatsächlich hat er sogar eine enorme Anziehungskraft auf mich. Sicherlich trifft auch nichts von dem, was ich gesagt habe auf ihn zu, aber allein die Vorstellung, dass er mein Anstandswauwau sein soll, setzt ihn ganz weit nach oben, auf meine Liste mit den ätzendsten Person; kurz nach Big Boss persönlich, der mir diese Scheiße erst eingebrockt hat.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht Euren Vorstellungen eines eurer vielen ‚Opfern' entspreche, Mylady", ertönte plötzlich Dracos Stimme, in der man den unterdrückten Zorn hören konnte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen wollte meine Gedanken benebeln, wurde aber sofort durch meine Ignoranz und mein nicht vorhandenes Mitleid unterdrückt und weggepustet. Stattdessen warf ich ihm nur einen meiner mörderischsten Blicken zu. Auch sein Vater war nicht sehr erfreut über ihn. Er sah seinen Sohn so vernichtend an, wie ich es noch nie bei Lucius gesehen habe.

„Draco", sagte er gefährlich leise, „Pass auf, wie du mit der Tochter des dunklen Lords redest. Es könnte das letzte sein, was du sagst."

Wow, endlich mal jemand, der mich versteht. Na ja gut, er kennt die Folgen von mangelndem Respekt mir gegenüber ja auch schon - ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit.

Plötzlich zuckte Lucius Malfoy zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Gleichzeitig fasste er sich an den linken Unterarm, wo bei allen Todessern das dunkle Mal zu finden war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mylady, sehr Leid, aber ich muss los, Ihr Vater ruft nach mir", sagte er und sah dann seinen Sohn an. „Pass auf sie auf, wie auf deinen Augapfel, Draco! Wenn sie stirbt oder ihr etwas passiert, wird es sehr unangenehm für dich werden. Da wäre es sogar besser für dich, dass du bei dem Versuch sie zu retten drauf gehst", er wandte sich wieder zu mir. „Bitte seid vorsichtig und passt auf euch auf."

Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden und ich hatte seinen Sohn an der Backe kleben.

Na toll!


	3. Kapitel 2

**2. Kapitel**

Nun saßen wir hier. In meine Wohnung, meinem Wohnzimmer, auf meinem Sofa. Da würde man doch wohl annehmen, das ich theoretisch das Recht habe, Draco rauszuwerfen. Ja, theoretisch; praktisch sieht das Ganze schon wieder anders aus! Leider!

„Ähm, chrm, was...hattest du denn vor, bevor mein Vater und ich aufgetaucht sind?", offensichtlich versuchte er ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Tja, da hat er wohl nicht mit meinem Sadismus gerechnet.

Ich sah ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Seit wann habe ich dir denn erlaubt, mich zu duzen?" Oh ja, sehr interessant. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass die Wasserleiche noch blasser werden konnte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand ich auf und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Flur überlegte ich mir, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Aber irgendwie war mein Denken blockiert. Was sollte ich denn zu Sam und Stac sagen, warum mich plötzlich ein Kerl auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Immerhin habe ich ihnen nie gesagt, wer meine Eltern sind. Dann wäre ich ja schön bekloppt gewesen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erklang es hinter mir und ich schrie erschrocken auf.

„Bei Merlin! Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Ich bitte vielmals auf Verzeihung, Mylady. Aber Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah Schmerz verzerrt aus." Es war zu merken, dass ihm der ganze ‚Mylady-Kram' echt schwer fiel. Aber da muss er wohl oder übel durch. Eine Tüte Mitleid. Oh, ist wohl leer!

„Ja, ja, mir geht's gut", sagte ich ungeduldig und ziemlich angekotzt. „Du kannst jetzt gehen. Ich brauch dich hier nicht. Mach dir 'ne paar schöne Stunden, aber geh' mir nicht auf die Nerven!"

Doch zu meinem Leidwesen bewegte sich der Bengel nicht einen Zentimeter. Er schien wie erstarrt und war plötzlich ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Ich fragte mich, was denn nun mit ihm los war, als ich merkte, dass er auf meine Brust starrte.

Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich ja nur meinen Bademantel anhatte, welcher bei meinem Sprung eben sehr freizügig geworden war. Ein fieses Grinsen schaffte sich mal wieder die Ehre in meinem Gesicht.

„Na, na, Draco. So prüde?"

„Ich bin nicht prüde!", quetschte er hervor, den Blick immer noch auf meinen entblößten Brüsten.

Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, so dass ich direkt vor ihm stand. Ich näherte mich seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihm ins Ohr, mit einer solch verführerischen Stimme, der noch nie jemand widerstehen konnte.

„Du willst mehr, stimmt's?2

Zaghaft nickte der Blonde.

Ich begann leicht an seinem Ohr zu knabbern und wurde durch ein lustvolles Stöhnen Dracos belohnt.

Abrupt machte ich einige Schritte zurück, schloss meinen Bademantel und grinste nun schelmisch.

„Tja, tut mir ja so Leid. Dann kann ich dir nicht helfen."

Und schon war ich in der Tür neben mir verschwunden. Im Bad war es noch immer sehr stickig und in de Badewanne noch immer das Wasser, allerdings eiskalt.

Ich beschloss, mich fertig zu machen und dann die Zwillinge zu besuchen, die eine Überrrraschungsparty für mich vorbereitet haben.

Eine halbe Stunde später war ich fertig und sah einfach geil aus.

Mein langes schwarzes Haar mit den eisblauen Strähnen drin fiel glatt bis zu meinem Hintern, der sehr knackig und wohlgeformt war.

Meine alabasterfarbene Haut war rein und sanft wie Seide.

Die saphirblauen Augen waren wie immer ganz smoky geschminkt mit viel Mascara, Kajal und Lidschatten.

Und das Kleid, welches mir bis knapp über die Knie ging, nachtblau war und trägerlos, passte sich perfekt an meinen schlanken und gut bestückten Körper an.

Wie gesagt, einfach geil.

Ich hoffte, dass auf der Party ein paar geile Jungs waren, denn das Angebot von vorgestern war einfach grauenvoll gewesen. Und gestern war ein reiner Frauenabend.

Ich ging in mein Zimmer um meine Handtasche zu holen. Leider war mein Zauberstab nicht drin, sondern im Wohnzimmer. Also ging ich ihn holen.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel und ab geht die Luzi(Post)!

Nichts passierte.

Ich sagte, ab geht die Luzi!

Wieder nichts. Warum konnte ich denn nicht disapperieren? Das ging doch sonst immer. Es kann nur einen Grund dafür geben...

„DRACO!"

„Ja, Mylady?", der Malfoyerbe kam aus der Küche auf mich zu. Mir entging nicht, wie er mich mit seinem Blick regelrecht auszog.

„Warum kann ich nicht disapperieren?"; ich brodelte innerlich.

„Das hat ihr Vater veranlasst, Mylady.", er ah mir nicht in die Augen und hatte immer noch einen Hauch rosa im Gesicht.

Ich hätte viel sagen können in diese Situation, aber mir blieb in diesem Moment nur eins: „GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Ich rannte quer durchs Zimmer und machte meinem Frust Luft. Draco ging in Deckung.

„Das ist immer noch meine Sache. Warum tut er immer so, als würde er sich Sorgen um mich machen? So tun, als ob ich ihm etwas bedeute? Vorallem jetzt, wo ich ausgezogen war. Vorher war ihm doch auch Wurscht, was mit mir passierte! Nie war er für mich da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht hätte! Immer nur irgendein bekloppter Todesser. Jetzt schon wieder! Er hält es ja nicht einmal für nötig, mir persönlich zu sagen, was los ist; nicht für nötig, mir einen hochqualifizierten Beschützer zu geben!"

Wow! So kannte ich mich selbst nicht! Offensichtlich hatte mich das alles doch mehr mitgenommen als gedacht. Mir war nie klar gewesen, dass ich mir einen richtigen Vater gewünscht hatte.

Eine klitzekleine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg aus meinem Augenwinkel. Schnell wendete ich mich von dem Ex-Slytherin ab und ging zur Wohnungstür.

„Wo geht Ihr hin, Mylady?", Draco hielt mich am Handgelenk fest.

„ Meinen Geburtstag feiern! Wenn du also die Ehre hättest, mich los zulassen, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar."

„Ich komme mit."

Und schon zog er mich aus de Tür, ohne das ich die Chance gehabt hatte, zu widersprechen.

Kaum haben wie auch die Haustür durchquert, spürte ich auch schon das drückende Gefühl, welches man hat, wenn man apparierte.


	4. Kapitel 3

Im nächsten Moment fand ich mich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder, die mir völlig unbekannt war.

„Wo sind wir hier? Du wusstest doch gar nicht, wo ich hin wollte!"

„Kannst du eigentlich auch was anderes als rummeckern?" Draco sah mich ziemlich genervt an.

Wie redet der Kerl denn mit mir? Na warte!

„Ja klar. Gut aussehen, zaubern, reden...such dir was aus. Sagen wir es so...ich kann alles das, was du nicht kannst, Weichei."

In der darauf folgenden Sekunde passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Ich sah Draco in die Augen; merkte, dass ich wohl zu weit gegangen bin; wurde an die Wand gedrückt; und Draco zischte mir ins Ohr:  
„Nur weil du die Tochter des dunklen Lords bist, las ich nicht so mit mir umgehen! Wir werden lange Zeit auf kleinen Raum miteinander auskommen müssen und das am besten ohne uns zu zerfleischen. Nimm endlich Vernunft an und sieh ein, dass dein Rumgezicke nichts bringt! Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" abwartend sah er mir in die Augen, woraufhin ich – immer noch geschockt – nur nicken konnte. „Lass uns noch einmal von vorne anfangen."

Soll ich wirklich kapitulieren? Einfach so aufgeben? Nein! „Klar kann ich von vorne anfangen, aber das hieß nicht, dass ich anders sein würde."

Den letzten Satz sprach ich laut aus. Sah noch schnell da entgleiste Gesicht Dracos und disapparierte.

Endlich bei Sam und Stac angekommen, musste ich erst einmal einen Lachflash unterdrücken, der zu unangenehmen Fragen geführt hätte.

Als die beiden O'Niel-Schwestern mich sahen, fielen sie mir als erstes um den Hals.

„Hey Süße, wie geht's? Hast du den Kater gut überstanden?", fragte mich Samantha. Woher ich wusste, wer von den beiden wer ist? Fragt mich nicht. Ich kann es einfach. Nicht einmal ihre Mutter kann das einfach so.

„Klar, wofür bin ich denn eine Hexe?", lachte ich und zusammen verließen wir ihr gemeinsames Zimmer um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo sie wohl die Party für mich schmissen.

Ich weiß, ich sollte das eigentlich nicht wissen, doch als ich mitbekam, dass die beiden mir etwas verheimlichten, konnte ich nicht widerstehen ein bisschen in ihren Geisten zu gucken.

Ja, Ja, Schande über mich! Asche auf mein Haupt! Aber hätte ich wirklich gesellschaftlichen Selbstmord begehen sollen, wenn ich mich nicht darauf vorbereitet hätte und komplett falsch gestylt aufgetaucht wäre?

Kurz bevor ich den Türgriff berühren konnte, wurde ich durch ein Plopp abgelenkt.

„SAG MAL, TICKST DU NOCH GANZ RICHTIG? ACH WAS FRAG ICH ÜBERHAUPT, SO LEBNSMÜDE WIE DU BIST? VERDAMMT, WARUM ZIEH' ICH IMMER DIE ARSCHKARTE? WEIßT DU, WAS MIT MIR PASSIERT, WENN DIR ETWAS PASSIERT? LASS MICH RATEN, ES INTERESSIERT DICH NICHT EINMAL?"

Und in dem Moment, wo ich mich umdrehte, wurde ich – mal wieder – gegen die Wand hinter mir gepresst. Draco, der mich festhielt, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, drehte sich zu meinen erschrockenen Freundinnen um.

„Tut mir Leid, aber Pain wird heute leider nicht in der Lage sein, den Tag mit euch zu verbringen."

Dann waren wir verschwunden und apparierten vor meine Haustür, in der wir sofort verschwanden. Ich wurde die Treppe hoch und durch die Wohnungstür geschleift.

Das alles ging so schnell, dass mir keine Zeit für eine Reaktion blieb.

Erst als Draco und ich uns gegenüber standen, wurde mir richtig klar, was soeben passier war. Schnell dachte ich mir eine neue Taktik aus.

Ignoranz!

Also drehte ich mich um und schloss mich in meinem Zimmer ein, in welchem ich mich auf mein Bett warf, mein Gesicht in die vielen Kissen drückte und Arme und Beine weit von mir streckte.

Was für ein Tag!

Plötzlich klopfte es an meiner Tür, ach, was sag ich, sie wurde halb eingeschlagen.

Schnell sprach ich noch einige Verstärkungs-, Lärmschutz- und Versiegelungszauber, bevor ich mich endgültig in meinem Selbstmitleid suhlen konnte.

Ich war viel zu aufgedreht um schlafen zu können, immerhin war es noch mitten am Tag, außerdem hatte ich Hunger.

Das wiederum hieß, dass ich in die Küche musste, ergo musste ich die ganze Wohnung durchqueren. Die Chance, Draco dabei über den Weg zu laufen, lag bei plus, minus 100%, aber wohl eher plus. Und auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen hatte ich nun wirklich keinen Bock.

„Was für ein grauenvoller Geburtstag!", murmelte ich vor mir hin.

Ich stand noch einmal auf und suchte mir meinen MP3-Player. Mich mit voll aufgedrehter Musik zu zudröhnen, war im Moment das beste, was ich machen konnte.

So lag ich dann auf meinem Bett und bekam nichts mit, außer der lauten Musik.

Einige Stunden später, wurde es mir aber zu viel. Es brachte alle nichts, ich musste unbedingt etwas zwischen meine Beißer bekommen.

Mit viel Überredungskunst brachte ich meinen Körper dazu, mit zu gehorchen. Ein widerwilliges Seufzen verließ trotzdem meine Lippen.

Vorsichtig, damit auch wirklich kein Geräusch entstand, öffnete ich meine Zimmertür und huschte auf leisen Sohlen in die Küche.

Doch mitten auf dem Weg blieb ich geschockt stehen und drehte mich nach links. In Richtung meines Wohnzimmers. Nun füge man die Wörter voller Leute; dekoriert; mit Essen bestückten Tischen hinzu und man traf den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Als ich in den Türrahmen trat, flogen plötzlich Papierschlangen und Konfetti durch die Gegend. Mit voller Lautstärke wurde mir „Überraschung" entgegen gebrüllt.

Ich war einfach nur baff und sah mich nach einer gewissen blonden Person um, fand sie aber nicht.

„Überraschung", vernahm ich plötzlich eine leise Stimme von hinten und ein warmer Atem streifte meinen Nacken. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, aber mit rann ein schauer meinen Rücken hinab. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich heute so angeschrien habe. Aber versteh das jetzt nicht falsch. Ich entschuldige mich nur für die Lautstärke; das Gesagte war genau so gemeint, wie du es gehört hast. Es tut mir auch Leid, dass ich dir deinen Geburtstag ruiniert hab. Ich hoffe, dass das hier", er deutete in das Zimmer, „eine kleine Entschädigung ist."

Wow, sowas hätte ich ihm echt nicht zugetraut. Ich überbrückte den winzigen Abstand zwischen uns und küsse ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke", flüsterte ich und stürzte mich dann in die Menge.


End file.
